


Surprise Guests

by Chrisoel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisoel/pseuds/Chrisoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It almost looks as if Brienne will have to spent New Year's Eve alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year!

Damn snowstorms. Brienne had been really looking forward to celebrating New Year’s Eve with Sansa, Arya and Catelyn, but after weeks and weeks of ridiculously mild weather it had to start snowing like crazy at exactly the moment the three Starks wanted to drive down to King’s Landing.There was no way to make it there in time. At least they had found a hotelroom.

Gloomily Brienne looked at the festively set table. Various bowls with meat, tofu and mushrooms, a basket of bread, the rechaud for the foundue ready to go. The big blue plates from a Winterfell based pottery Brienne had been given by the Starks the year before, the white table cloth that was a Tarth heirloom (and catastrophe to iron), her late mother’s silver cutlery she only ever used for special occasions, hell, she had even youtubed how to fold serviettes into swans and they had turned out really pretty (no-one had to know about the nineteen crumpled ones in her bin). She had put so much effort into this and now she was all on her own. On New Year’s Eve. It was frustrating.

Before she could decide whether to force herself to sit down at the table and have a lonely meal or just take a bottle of wine and watch Doctor Who until she fell asleep the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to two men. One Brienne recognised, mostly because she and Sansa had once spent an entire afternoon watching him mow the lawn from behind her curtains (”Why didn’t you tell me that a Apollo himself lives in your building, Brienne?”), the other, very short and with one green, one black eye was unfamiliar.

“Hi, I’m Jaime, I live in the appartment below you, this is my brother Tyrion. Would you happen to have room for two more forks in your fondue? He forgot to buy sterno and and you can’t substitue it with scotch, we tried.”

Two fondue forks with little chunks of meat were thrust into her face.

“To set the record straight, he always buys the sterno and he forgot to buy meat and bread so we have to make do with a quarter of a steak we found in his fridge.” the second man added.

“We can offer the best home-made dips in all of Westeros and a stellar wine collection if you would let us eat from your bread as well.” Jaime said, pointing at the two bottle of wine in his brother’s hands.

“If it doesn’t overthrow your plans for the evening, of course.” Tyrion tried to be polite.

“Well,” Brienne said, “since my guests won’t make it due to the snow...”

“Splendid, I’ll just fetch the dips, put those into the pot already. Do you have pickeled onions? I love those!” Jaime shouted over his shoulder, hurring down the stairs..

Brienne stared first after him then at the forks in her hand. Tyrion snorted.

“He is like that sometimes. But, um, the dips he makes are really excellent. And he’s quite good at spearing mushrooms that have gone lost in the pot. And I’ve made fudge.” He shook the plastic bag on his arm.

“Dips, wine, fudge and someone who is an expert on retrieving lost mushrooms. Well, if that doesn't make you the perfect surprise guests.”


End file.
